


Knight in Darling Armor

by kissherawake



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Apple White is Mentioned Vaguely, Darling Charming is a Dumb Lesbian, Drabble, F/F, Inspired by Ever After High, Post-TV Special: Dragon Games (Ever After High), Useless Lesbians, also apple is slight ooc but is still a brat, au where it's literally just a less modern version of canon, but i got an A so hey gays we won, darling is a dumb lesbian who exposes herself to prove a point, its okay as an apple kin i can say that, she's still there tho dw, takes place in charming kingdom, this is basically fan-fic i turned in for school oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissherawake/pseuds/kissherawake
Summary: The White Knight, Darling Charming,  finds a pretty girl on the knight patrol.
Relationships: Darling Charming/Apple White
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	Knight in Darling Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [padlockandpastels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/padlockandpastels/gifts).



> hi!! this is my first work so i'd 100% appreciate feedback and thoughts <3 also apologies if my formatting is off, i'm posting on my phone :(

Given her family status, Princess Darling should not be a knight. She is coy, shy, obedient, and true to her family name, charming. Living in a household where she is the only daughter, she is expected to be what a lady of her time was. Darling is reserved, mysterious, poised, and even a little bookish. However, when she drops the act, she is outspoken, witty, and have a taste for adventure and action. Darling would much rather live the life of the knights sung about in songs than the princesses in their stories.  


For that reason, she hides behind a suit of armor, in more ways than one. When Darling isn’t found alone in her quarters reading or performing Charming family duties, she is riding on horseback seeking adventures, engaging in duels, lending a helping hand to those who need it. She is known as the White Knight across the kingdom. HER kingdom. To Darling there was no greater feeling. It was great to be respected as a hero, even if the people didn’t know that the head behind the helmet was the princess with long blonde locks and big doe eyes.  


One day, along her nightly watch shift, Darling came across something she hadn’t previously. A damsel-in-distress. Given her situation, Darling could never really show much care to the damsels. After all, what happens when the damsel comes to find out that her knight in shining armor isn’t much of a knight at all? Best case scenario the damsel takes a small extortion from the Charming family to keep Darling from exposure, worst case scenario that damsel is a gossip and the kingdom finds out. She was never really keen on either option, so she refrained from ever taking action. However, there was something different about this girl, who was fairer than the others, and displayed no want in getting saved.  


“Having trouble?” Darling inquired.  


“No, I can manage.” the damsel said whilst pulling the vines that wrapped around her shoe, “Just a small setback, that’s all.”  


Darling watched as the vines wouldn’t budge off of the girl’s leg. The woods had been enchanted for years, and something like this wasn’t uncommon.  


“ _It’s late._ ” Darling thought to herself, disembarking off of her steed, “Perhaps helping one won’t hurt.”.  


She kneeled over the vined area, drawing her small dagger in the process, “I insist that I help you, it’s not safe this late at night after all, someone like you could get seriously hurt.”  


“Someone like me? I’m assuming a knight like you thinks I’m nothing but a damsel-in-distress, huh? No worries, Lancelot. I can take a few vines.” the girl in red shot back in response.  


In this moment Darling does something daring. She takes off her helmet in as a response, the thought of being exposed doesn’t even cross her mind in this moment.  


“Being a girl has nothing to do with it.” Darling whispers, her voice shifting back into its softer, more feminine tone. “Being in an enchanted forest with no backup does.” She finishes cutting off the vines, setting the girl free.  


The girl looks at Darling in shock, her blue eyes widening from the reveal. The minute their eyes meet Darling comes to a realization.  


Maybe this knight does get the princess in the end.


End file.
